A New Story - Tattletail
by PokeMaster115
Summary: (Finally! A Tattletail category!) Nearly two months after Christmas, James was kidnapped. No-one knows what happened next... Well, no-one but a few Tattletails. Want to find out? And the same thing had happened seven days before Christmas... Coincidence? I think NOT.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone!**

 **Tattletail: Yeah, hi!**

 **James: ...**

 **Me: Why are you silent, James?**

 **James: *soft crying***

 **Me: *facepalms***

 **Tattletail: Huh?**

 **Me: C'mon, Tattle. *starts to walk out of the room.***

 **Tattletail: ...But James... fine... *walks after him***

 _Chapter 1: Lost_

I blindly tumbled around in the machine, silently crying. I had given up any escape a while ago. Suddenly, I heard footsteps from outside the machine. Tear still stung my eyes, but through the gag I was able to yell.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!"

There was a gasp from outside, and I nearly tumbled out of the machine. But something caught me. I looked up into the eyes of Tattletail. My Tattletail. He yanked the gag off me. I wanted to say so much, to just tell him everything. But I couldn't even comprehend it. 'How did he know where to find me?'

"James, are you OK?"

I nodded. "At least, I think..." Tattletail set me down on the floor, and then sat down by me. I didn't try to sit up because I knew I was too weak. "I'm scared..." I whispered. Tattletail pushed me up so I was sitting and then hugged me. "I know, James. I know." A tear traced down my cheek. Tattletail stood up, then helped me stand up. I was able to, but I had to lean on Tattletail to stay up Together, we walked towards home.

 **Me: Aaaaaaand we're back!**

 **Tattletail: Yup!**

 **Me: And yes, I have played Tattletail. I know Tattletails don't have arms in the g-**

 **Tattletail: Waddya mean we don't have arms?**

 **Me: I was just about to say that you do in this, but look the same as in the game.**

 **Tattletail: Oh...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Aaaand we're back!**  
 **Tattletail: Yet again!**  
 **James: ...**  
 **Me: So, this is, obviously, another chapter of A New Story/TANS.**  
 **Tattletail: Hey, James!**  
 **James: Yeah?**  
 **Tattletail: Knock knock!**  
 **James: *slightly smiles* Who's there?**  
 **Tattletail: Dishes.**  
 **James: Dishes who?**  
 **Tattletail: Dishes a very bad joke.**  
 **James: *starts laughing***  
 **(Yes, that was an Undertale reference.)**

Chapter 2: Mama

I still leaned on Tattletail as we approached my house. It was still dark outside, at roughly 2:10 in the morning. Tattletail smiled a little. "Well, looks like we-"  
"Come to Mama..."  
I suddenly grabbed onto Tattletail, shaking in fear. "I-Is that Mama?! B-But she was banished!" Tattletail facepalmed. "Somehow, in the time you were gone, Mama somehow came back! Or... we think it's Mama. She's actually nice, for some reason... That we don't know..." I looked at Tattletail. "Seriously?" "Yep." I shook my head. 'This is insane, no, more than insane.' Tattletail pointed to a crack big enough for a Tattletail. "We have to go the backyard through there, and into the basement. It's the only place we've been in since you got... kidnapped. The others'll be happy to see you." I nodded and we crawled through the crack so I could hold onto Tattletail's paw. We got into the backyard. "So now are we need to do is..." Tattletail started to trail off. The basement door was closed, and I knew we couldn't get it open.

 **Me: So, what do you think will happen? Will they be stuck outside forever? Will someone see them? WILL TATTLETAIL DO A FREAKIN' BACKFLIP?! We'll see next time.**  
 **All: BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HEEEEELLLLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO EVERYONE!**

 **Tattletail: ...**

 **James: Now YOU'RE the one being silent.**

 **Tattletail: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPPEEEEEEEEE!**

 **James: :O**

 **Me: YEEEP!**

Chapter 3: Bluey

[?'s POV]

 _Knock, knock._

I jumped out of the box.

 _Knock, knock._

"Huh? Who could be knocking at this hour? And at the basement door, too... Maybe Tattletail has returned!"

I scurried over to the basement door, tripping over a chair leg on the way. Once at the door, I was correct! By peeking through the glass I saw Tattletail! I quickly unlocked the door and hugged Tattletail. "Tattletail! It's so good to see you!" Tattletail then hugged me back. "You too, Bluey." Then, I noticed the other Tattletail. I could see that he was yellow, and there was a barely noticeable scar over his right eye. Upon closer expection, I could see that there were scars over his body! Once he noticed I was looking at him, he sat down and cried. I broke from the hug and started to walk over to him. "Huh?" Tattletail looked over and quickly ran to the yellow Tattletail.

[James's POV]

'No-one even cares. T-'

"Shh. Don't cry. It's alright, James."

I slowly looked back up. Tattletail was standing in front of me, nudging my paw. Beside him was the blue Tattletail. Tattletail grabbed onto my paw. I whimpered. "James, remember what I promised you on the way here? I promised you I wouldn't just leave you alone. And I'm not breaking that promise." Tattletail then pulled me up. I wiped the tears still on my eyes with my free paw. "Wait a second... did you call him 'James'?!" "Bluey, I'll explain everything when we meet up with the others."

 **Soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo that's it!**

 **Tattletail, James, and Bluey: O:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! We're back!**  
 **Tattletail: Uhh... Yeah.**  
 **Me: Oh, hi Blue- STUPID AUTO-CORRECT!**  
 **Bluey: O.O**  
 **James: HI!**  
 **Me: Hi, James**.

 **Chapter 4: Tears**

As we were walking down into the basement, a tear slipped down my face. Instantly, I brushed it away. Suddenly, something grabbed me. I was about to yell, but something covered my mouth. Tattletail and Bluey walked away, not noticing anything.

(Tattletail's POV)

I made it to the basement. The other Tattletails were sitting there, waiting for something. "Hey guys! I'm home!" I said, breaking the uneasy silence. All the other Tattletails looked at me.  
"Tattletail! You're home!"  
I nodded. "Yep. I am." That's when I noticed no-one was holding onto my paw. I looked towards James, or, where James should have been. He wasn't there. "James?!" I yelled. I looked all over the room, before turning around and running back up the stairs.

 **Me: Did you notice the new image? I made it myself! That's why it's so bad :(**  
 **Tattletail: It's not bad! It's actually pretty good**


	5. Chapter 5

**AAAAND now we're back!**  
 **James: Yep.**  
 **Me: Oh, yeah. The reason some of these chapters might look like this is because I have to copy-n'-paste it from my phone's word app. Yeah. Inconvenient, I know.**  
 **James: But now for the fifth chapter...**

Chapter 5: Purple Shadow

[James's POV]

"Let me go!" I screamed. "Not a chance." Mama Tattletail snarled. "Especially because of how long it took me to find you." A figure emerged from the shadows. It jumped, and rushed towards us. Eventually, I could see who it was. It was Tattletail!? "You get your paws off him, you dirty rat!" In Mama's confusion I yelled, "Tattletail!" Mama whipped around, slashing at Tattletail. Tattletail leaped back. "And why should I do that?" Mama snarled. A look of surprise crossed Tattletail's face, but he yelled, "Because he's my best friend!" Mama dropped me, glared at Tattletail, and teleported away. Tattletail rushed towards me. "Are you OK?!" He asked, thrusting his towards me. "I think..." I responded, gladly taking his offer and pulling myself to my feet. Tattletail started walking off, and I followed him.

 **Me: Dun-dun-dun-dun-dun!**  
 **Everyone else: *sighs***


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello again!  
James: Hi.**

Chapter 6: Build da Plot 1!

I walked beside Tattletail. "I can't believe Mama's still evil!" He said. I nodded. " I gotten lost like, three times now. You should really keep me on a leash or something." Tattletail gasped and looked at me, hurt. "James, I would never do that!" He said. I felt my ears fall down slightly. "S-Sorry..." I replied. Tattletail grabbed onto my paw. "It's OK. Just keep hold of my paw." I nodded. "Ok." We got to the other Tattletails and Tattletail explained what happened to them. Then, Tattletail ran off towards his box, beckoning for me to follow him. "I found a blanket you can sleep on." He explained. We got to the room and I laid down on the blanket, while Tattletail jumped in his box. "Night, James." Tattletail said. "Night, Tattletail." I responded, drifting off to sleep.

(No-one's POV)

At the same time, an explosion destroyed the wall in the living room.  
"James found. Location: Basement."  
The dust cleared, revealing an army of Mamas.  
"Kill him at all costs."

(No note.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Welp, this'll be a doozy. And (hopefully!) a long chapter. So, yeah, that's good.**

 **Tattletail: Wait, why did you call me 'Tattle' in the first chapter?**

 **Me: Becuase I wanted to, (censored because of spoiler reasons).**

 **Tattletail: Y-You're gonna censor that, right?**

 **Me: Of course, Tattle.**

 **Tattletail: Can you please not call me that? I just want to be- AHH! SPIDER!**

 **Me: Nyeh heh heh!**

 **?: Did someone just do my laugh?**

 **Sans: If they did, they'll get a skele-TON of beating.**

 **?: GGAAARR! SAAANNNSSS!**

 **(Yes, that was another Undertale reference.)**

Chapter 7: Da-

 **Me: WAAAIT!**

 **Me: Sans, knock knock.**

 **Sans: Who's there?**

 **Me: You.**

 **Sans: You who?**

 **Me: YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME ;D**

 **Sans: NOPE!**

 **(Yes, that was ANOTHER Undertale reference. Hey, I like Undertale!)**

Chapter 7: Dark Memories Pt. 1

(James' POV)

Zzz...

Zzz...

Zzz...

Z-

CRASH!

I sprung from my bed. 'The heck?' I thought. Tattletail was still asleep. I shook my head and walked upstairs, curious about the noise. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw, oh, about a hundered Mamas. I slowly, and silently, walked downstairs again. I walked to where Tattletail was sleeping. I shook him gently.

(Tattletail's POV)

"Tattletail, wake up!"

I yawned, opening my eyes. "What is it, James?" I asked. "There are about a hundred Mamas upstairs." He replied. I stared at him with wide eyes. "You're joking." "No, I'm not." He replied. I stared at him, now gaping.

(James' POV)

"Well, what are we going to do?!" Tattletail asked. "I don't- AHA!" I guestured for Tattletail to follow me and ran off towards the old nursery. Once I was sure Tattletail was behind me, I started to explain. "My sister had a doll colection before she moved out of the house. My dad had gotten her weapon-like things for them. We're about the same size, so..." Tattletail nodded. "What happened to your dad?" He asked. I looked at him sad, before looking back in front of me. "H-He's dead..."

 **Tattletail: I thought you were going to explain it this chapter!**

 **Me: Well, I changed my mind! And, readers, YES, I will explain what happened seven days before Christmas in this story, just be patient! ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**22 talisman... 22 talisman...**

 **Tattletail: Uhh... hi?**

 **Me: 20- gwah! Oh, hi Tattle!**

 **Tattletail: What ya doing?**

 **Me: Oh... just trying to rememeber something for this chapter.**

 **Tattletail: 22 talisman? What does that have to do with this? That's from Kindergarten.**

 **Me: You're thinking of the** _ **25**_ **talisman.**

 **Tattletail: Still, what does talisman have to do with this?**

 **Me: You'll see ;).**

 **Tattletail: *doll eyes* Please..?**

 **Me: Fine... *whispers something into Tattletail's ear* Don't tell the readers!**

 **Tattletail: Yes, sir!**

Chapter 8: Dark Memories, Pt. 2

Tattletail jumped back. "S-Sorry..." "No, it's fine." I replied. We walked the rest of the way to the nursery in silence. Once we got there, I started to explain. "A long time ago, my dad got my sister a set of doll tools and fake weapons. I was thinking that we could use them to fight Mama, somehow." Tattletail nodded. I tipped down the box that the tools were in, and they came spilling out. I grabbed a small dagger, a gun (with ammo!) and a helmet, the only thing that would fit on me. Tattletail did a similar thing, but grabbed an axe and a helmet. Later, we walked out from the room. Tattletail walked towards his box, but I bumped into Bluey. "Gwah!" Bluey yelled. I jumped back. "Sorry, Bluey! I wasn't paying attention." Bluey stood up. "I didn't know anyone else was awake." "Me and Tattletail are up. I heard something from upstairs." "But this isn't near the stairs..." "We had to get something from the nursery. Some toy weapons, to be exact." "Why?" "Because, there are about one hundered Mama Tattletails upstairs." Bluey jumped back, before grabbing something under the sheets he used as a bed. It was a book. "Here, this might help." He handed the book to me. "Thanks." I said, before walking back to my bed. I sat down on it and started to read.

 _The Book of Tattletail Rituals_

The very first chapter caught my eye. "Wha..?" I whispered.

 _1: Kid to Tattletail; Page 2_

I imediately opened to the page and started reading.

 _This is the ritual Waygetter preformed to turn kids' minds into Tattletail minds._

The book went on to explain the ritual in detail. I skipped that part.

 _Afterwards, the mind-muddled kid is put into a machine, turning them into a Tattletail._

"That's what happened to me... But why do I still have the same mindset?"

 _WARNING: This ritual may not work on some people._

"Oh."

 _The only way to reverse the ritual is to take something from the person's body and show it to them as a Tattletail._

At first, this part didn't make any sence. Then I read it again and understood. The next chapter was titled: "No More Mamas!"

 _Th-_

Suddenly, Tattletail tipped over the box he was sleeping in, fell out of it, and fell onto me. "OW!" I yelled. Tattletail snapped awake. "Sorry!" He said, rolling off me. "I must've tipped over my box! What ya reading?" I showed him the cover of the book and continued reading.

 _This ritual is to banish any Mama Tattletails from the current location._

I continued to read. "Tattletail, listen to this; 'Put the cupcakes with the candles in them on each point of the star in the pentogram. put the _22 talisman_ along with the tape in the middle.'" "What are the 22 talisman?" "I dunno. It dosen't say. Oh, wait, this might help: 'Hint; the 22 talisman are 22 eggs found when Mama(s) is/are at your location.' Wait!"

(Tattletail's POV)

James jumped up. The book turned to the table of contents with his jump. "Uhh... J-J-James..?" "Yeah?" I pointed at the first chapter, shaking. "Yeah? I read through that. Not very important." I closed my eyes. All the dark memories... Everything... Waygetter... The Keildoscope... I took a deep breath and looked at James. "James, there's s-something I need to tell you..."

 **Free from the truth... That no-one will know...**

 **Tattletail: We're back! That was great singing, PokeMaster!**

 **Me: O-Oh! I d-didn't know you were here... I just really like that song... (Ballons by Mandopony. Go watch it now!)**


	9. Chapter 9

***humming* Oh, hey guys! Aren't you exicted? Today's the day you learn what happened seven days before Christmas! (Tattletail, don't give it away!)**

 **Tattletail: Oh, t-t-that's fine! I w-w-wouldn't want to s-s-spoil it n-now, w-w-would I?**

 **James: Something's wrong with Tattletail.**

 **Me: Yeah... he's afraid... I can feel it.**

 **James: Why?**

 **Me: 7**

 **James: Huh?**

 **Me: Days**

 **James: What?**

 **Me: Until**

 **James: Tell me, please!**

 **Me: Christmas.**

 **James: Wat?**

Chapter 9: Dark Memories, Pt. 3

James looked at me. "Yeah? What is it?" "I-I'm basicly the s-same as you..." "Huh?" I closed my eyes and started to explain.

 _(Flashback, Tattletail(?)'s POV)_

 _I groaned as I slowly awoke. I was tied up against a wall. "Wha..." I whispered, before looking around. "M-My friends! They're all here! All but James..." They were too roped against the wall. Unlike me, all but one of them were asleep. "Marylin!" I shouted, getting her attention. She looked at me._

 _"Kent, you're awake!"_

 _"Yeah, I guess I am. Where are we?" "Well, juding from the Waygetter symbol over there, I'd say we're in Waygetter Electronis' factory!" "What?! Why?" "I don't know. Anyways, someone else was awake earlier. I tried to talk to them, but they kept saying garble." Then, I noticed a pentogram on the floor, with candles around it. "What the..." Just then, I heard footsteps approaching. "Quick! Pretend to be asleep!" I yelled before doing so. I felt my body be untied from the wall and thrown onto a conveyor belt. It turned active and my body was moved slowly through the machine. I felt something happening to my body, but I didn't know what. Then, I fell off the conveyor and onto the floor. Someone was laughing, and another body fell onto me. "You OK?" Asked Marylin. "I think so... Me body's sore, though..." "Mine too." I heard footsteps walking away and opened my eyes. I was under something blue. I rolled from under it and it hit the floor with a metalic_ clang! _"Ouch!" Yelled Marylin's voice. "That hurt!" Her voice was coming from the blue thing! It clicked into my mind what it was. It was a Tattletail! "M-Marylin?" I asked. "What..?" She asked. I knew for sure it was her. "You were turned into a Tattletail!" "WHAT?!" She jumped up and stared at me. "What? Why are you staring at me like that?" "Kent? Y-You're a Tattletail too!" I jumped back._

 _"Hey! You there! You two are OK, right?"_

 _I spun around. Another Tattletail was there, this one a white one. "I should've know they would try to get more people!" It muttered to itself, before looking at both of us. "You two ARE OK, right?" I nodded. "Phew. I'm LightNight. Who are you?" "I'm Kent, and this is Marylin." LightNight nodded."OK. Waygetter made me to try to keep you guys from causing any trouble, but what they are doing is wrong." She said. "Here, come with me."_

(End of Flashback, James' POV)

Tattletail finished his story crying. I tightly hugged him, feeling his tears splash onto my back. "Shh... It's OK." Tattletail hugged me back. "T-Thanks..." He said.

We slept for the whole day that day...

(11:00 PM)

I woke to screaming. I jolted out of bed, knocking Tattletail's box over. He jolted up, hitting his head on the front of the box. This repeated about twently times before he realized his box was sideways. He climbed out of it right as I ran for the door. "Hey! Wait! What, are we playing tag? I'll get you!" He chased me until we got upstairs. I turned the corner and stopped in my tracks. Tattletail tagged me and ran beside me. "Tag! You're..." He trailed off and stared forward. My sister, probably had gotten up to get some water, was slowly backing away from a Mama, who was holding hold a glittering knife. I realized that I still had the dagger and helmet with me. I put the helmet on and sped towards Mama, my dagger thrust out in front of me. It hit her and the Mama screamed a blood-curling scream. "Get away from her!" I yelled, pulling my dagger back as she jumped back. "Yeah, leave her alone!" Tattletail yelled, joining me by my side. Mama glared at us, and teleported away. I spun around. My sister was standing there, a look of shook on her face. "You OK?" I asked, walking towards her. She stared at us for a while, before stammering, "Y-Yeah..." "It's OK, we won't hurt you." My sister walked towards us slowly. She was about ten inches higher than us.

(No-one's POV)

James jumped upwards and ran to his bedroom. 'Why didn't I do this last night?' He thought. Carefully, he peeked in the closet.

(?'s POV)

I quickly sped back into the darkness as the closet was opened. The yellow Tattletail looked around, before closing the closet door. I opened the door a crack and peeked through as James looked around the rest of the room. After he was sure it was safe, he slid under the bed. Turning my night-vision to low so I wouldn't be seen, I watched as James poked around under the bed. 'It must be him!' I thought, silently grinning. 'I found him! He has to be warned! I have to wait until he leaves, though...' James came out from under the bed, holding a red sack. He looked into it, then smiled. Then, he swiftly left the room. I turned my night-vision off. Once I knew the coast was clear, I exited the closet. Inching towards the door, I whispered Tattletail's name.

(Tattletail's POV)

I followed James into the room with our beds. James and I talked a bit.

"Aha!"

James and I spun around. "Wh-Who's there?" James yelled. A small, white figure emerged from the shadows. As it got closer, I could see it was a Tattletail. A white Tattletail...

"LightNight?"

 **Aaaaaand done!**

 **James: What's this?**

 **Me: Since it's Tattletail's birthday today, I made him a cake!**

 **James: Oh! Neat!**

 **Me: Yes, you can have some, but Tattletail gets the first slice!**

 **James: Yep!**

 **Tattletail: *walks in the room* Hey guys! What's going on?**

 **Me: 3...**

 **James: 2...**

 **Me: 1...**

 **Me and James: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

 **Tattletail: Ohmygosh,thisisallforme?Thankyou,thankyou,THANKYOU!**

 **Me: O.O**

 **Tattletail: OmygoshIforgotmyownbirthday!Isurearedumb!Thankyouforremembering!**

 **Me: Uhh... you're welcome?**

 **Tattletail: CanIhavesomecake?**

 **Me: *sweatdrops* Uhh... y-yeah.**


End file.
